she-wolf
by snobunniex3
Summary: What if Scott wasn't the first person that Peter bit? Follow as Elizabeth realizes she isn't the only wolf in Beacon Hills and learns that you can't always be a lone wolf. I'm sticking to canon as much as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first teen wolf fic so let me know what you think. I'm not sure what im going to do with it just yet but i thought i'd post the first chapter. I just wrote it and it's 2 am so i'm sorry if it sucks

disclaimer: i don't own anything but the OC

enjoy and review!

* * *

"There are no wolves in California." I laughed a little at that and glanced around and recognized Stiles. Technically he was right, there aren't any wolves in California. Werewolves on the other hand, well even I don't know what the story is with that. Not yet.

I walked into the school and froze.

"What's your schedule look like?"

"What's your homeroom?"

"When do you have lunch?"

"Where is your locker?"

And the emotions! Happiness, nervousness, anxiety, and excitement. I knew the first day back was going to be rough but I don't know if I will be able to handle this.

I stumbled as someone shoved me with their shoulder, looks like this year is going to be the same as every other year, even if I am a werewolf now. That is still so weird to think.

I slid into a seat in the back of my first class, study hall. My schedule was pretty nice this year, study hall first period and gym last, I could leave early or late and not miss anything important. Middle of my schedule sucked a bit though, four college in high school classes and two AP classes, should be fun.

*click* *click* *click* i swear if, that pen clicks one more time… *click* "May I use the restroom?" I asked.

'Deep breathes, focus!' I look in the mirror, watch my eyes shift from gold to dark blue and let out a sigh. It is going to be a long school year.

* * *

"No, I am not putting you on my team." I glared at Coach a bit.

"The student handbook says that if there isn't a girls' team, girls can play on the boys' team, there is no girls' lacrosse. You have to at least let me try out. I'll go to the principal and school board if I have to."

"…Fine, get on the field." I smiled and ran out onto the field before he could change his mind.

"The stands are over there." One of the players pointed out. 'no duh Jackass'

"Ya, and this is the field, I thought we were playing lacrosse, not geography." 'point for me'

A few of the guys heard this and looked to Coach.

"Coach, you aren't letting this girl try out, are you?" said Jackass.

"I have to. Now come on! Let's get started. Here's how this works. You play, your parents are proud, your girlfriend loves you, everything else is cream cheese. Now get out there and show me what you got!"

I made the team but I think I'm the only one happy about it.

I checked my watch, I had just enough time to take a quick shower and make it to the diner.

* * *

"Have a good night, sir" I said with my waitress smile. I've got a great waitress smile, polite and sincere but not obviously fake. I walked back to the counter to wait for another customer, hoping I wouldn't get one, my shift is over in 10 minutes and I want to go for a run tonight. I changed my mind 8 minutes later when tall, mysterious, and gorgeous walked in the door. I was about to go take his order when I realized he was a werewolf too.

I don't know how I knew it, but I was sure. I walked into the kitchen as Debby walked over to him.  
"How are you tonight? Can I get you anything to drink?"

I didn't listen to his response, I was already clocked out and grabbing my bag when Debby came back.

"A friend of yours is out at the counter, he your boyfriend?"

I looked at her and debated what to say before I gave in. "No, he's my ride, just grabbing my stuff. I'll see you tomorrow." I smile at her, knowing she would believe it was sincere. I was more afraid than I had been in three months.

"Thanks again for picking me up tonight, I appreciate it" I told the stranger as I walked up to him, hoping he was half as smart as he was good looking, it was rarely the case.

"No problem." He smiled when he talked but his voice sounded like a glare.

"This one."

"Nice car but I'm not actually stupid enough to ride around with a stranger. See ya." I started walking, hoping he wouldn't push.

I glanced him with a raised eyebrow when he grabbed my hand. Just what the H-E- double hockey sticks did he think he was doing?

"Your right, it is a nice night for a walk." I glanced around and noticed there were a few people around, he was avoiding a scene.

"Let go of my hand or I will break yours." I muttered under my breath knowing he would hear.

"I know what you are and you know what I am so let's skip that part. Who turned you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I tried really hard believe it because if I believed it, he might.

He put his arm around my shoulders and guided us into an alley. Figures, he seemed like the kind of guy who would be purposefully creepy to make his point or just to screw with people. It wouldn't work on me though. Even I didn't believe that one.

He pushed against the building and got in my face. "Who. Turned. You?"

I glared at him and considered my options. I could 1) knee him in the groin and run even though he will probably catch me, 2)answer him honestly which he might not believe anyway, or 3) be a sarcastic little shit.

I smiled as I heard him groan in pain, I might have been honest if he hadn't tried to be creepy or even if he'd asked nicely.

* * *

He was mad. I could tell that even from 20 feet off the ground. Climbing trees has always been fun, tonight it finally became useful.

"I know you are up there. I can hear your heartbeat." Asshat

"Enjoying the view" I called when I saw him watching me climb down.

"…."

He glared when I jumped down. "Who turned you?"

"Hi, my name is Elizabeth, I'm having a shitty night but how are you?" I sarcastically responded. "You're like a dog with a bone you know that? You could at least try being nice."

His glare intensified and I waited.

Finally he sighed angrily, why is he so angry?, "my name is Derek, I am trying to find someone but I need to know who turned you and when." He grinded out tersely.

Sarcastic or serious. Serious or sarcastic.

"And how is your night going?" sometimes I just can't help it.

He glared. Guess he was done playing.

*sigh* "I was turned 3 months ago, last day of school last year. No idea who bit me though."

He didn't believe me, I could see it.

"I'm serious."

"You've been a werewolf for 3 months and you don't know who bit you? They never reached out to you?"

"that's what I said"

"Tell me what happened that night."

"You know I don't really like being told what to do. I can tell you're not an alpha and I'm pretty sure I can take you." There was no way I could take him but confidence is key, right?

"Please tell me what happened that night." Better Assha-Derek, better.

"Fine," I sat down, it's been a long day and it doesn't look like its going to get any shorter, "I was leaving the library, it was probably around 2, 3 in the morning"

"The library was open at 3 in the morning?" I could smell the doubt.

"If you know how to pick a lock it is. Any way I'm coming out the back door when I thought I saw something in the woods. I stepped away from the door and something, something big jumped at me. It bit my arm and knocked me down. Something caught its attention though cause it ran. I got up and the Sheriff pulled in.

"The sheriff?"

"Yes, the sheriff, would you quit interrupting? He drives by when things are slow cause he knows I like to visit after hours. He took me home. And the next day I noticed I didn't need my glasses and the bite was gone. Then I noticed the other stuff and put 2 and 2 together."

"Why didn't he take you to the hospital?" he asked after a pause, making sure I was finished.

"I'm 18, I can refuse a ride to the hospital." He nodded.

"How did you figure it out?"

"I've read tons of books on werewolves and other supernatural stuff like vampires. At first I thought it as a joke, haha I'm a werewolf, but then it started to fit more. I did research, and decided that it was worth at least isolating myself on the full moon. I went as close as I could guess was the center of the woods and waited."

"you waited for the full moon to rise. Just like that."

"I took a book."

He shook his head.

"what was I supposed to do, it took me a while to get that far into the woods."

"what happened after the moon rised?"

"I turned into a unicorn. What do you think?" Asshat.

"I mean did the alpha call to you? Have you had weird dreams? Did you kill anyone?" somebody was getting testy.

"I shifted, I grew claws and fangs and I ran around the woods. No alpha, no other werewolf period. No dreams and no I didn't kill anyone, why would I kill someone?" since when did werewolf equal murder?

"You never felt and urge to kill someone when you turned?"

"Nope"

"You learned how to control it all on your own?" can he not hear my heartbeat? Im telling the truth.

"ya, no other werewolves around and there isn't exactly a handbook so I've been teaching myself."

I took his shocked silence as my cue to leave and surprisingly he let me go.

When I finally made it home, I couldn't sleep. Maybe I should have tried to make friends with the only other werewolf in town.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry there is so much dialogue, I'm going to work on making my future chapters have more action. I'm also going to work on making each chapter follow each episode, so it should be easier to follow after this chapter.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! Any suggestions will help. i'm not a great writer by any means so any criticism will be taken as advice.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

* * *

Shit. Looks like Asshat has a friend if Scott's flip over defense is anything to go by. Why can't life be easy, a little lacrosse, a nice storm, a good book, it's not too much to ask for really. I look around, no one seems suspicious of Scott, shocked yes, suspicious no. But Stiles does look worried. Maybe if I ignore them they won't bother me. Cause that worked out so well last time.

"How did practice go?" Debby asked after I clocked in.

"I made first line."

"So why do you like you just failed an exam?"

I looked at her, no way am I that easy to read?

"That look of horror mixed with shock with a little kicked puppy thrown in. Definitely not the look of someone who just made first line."

"It's nothing, just been a long day" I tied on my waist apron and walked out to the counter.

"Do you ever have a good day or do you just say you had a bad day to avoid conversations?" I hesitated refilling the salt shakers.

"And it goes from bad to worse. What do you want Derek?"

"Coffee and….how's the pie here?" I looked at the full coffee pot then him.

"We're out of coffee and the pie sucks. Guess you'll have to leave."

"You're the one who said I should try being nice. Coffee, two sugars, and your favorite pie." cue charming smile. Asshat.

I got him his coffee and a slice of apple pie. The pie is pretty freakin awesome here.

Thankfully a family walked in and was followed by a couple and I was able to avoid Derek for a bit.

"I'll take the two top by the window, it's my cousin and her boyfriend." dammit Debby.

I took the family's order and got their drinks but Derek was still sipping his coffee.

"That pie was amazing." he said when I got back to the counter.

"What do you want?"

"How well do you know Scott McCall?"

"He's a sophomore, I think. I don't know, he not in my pack."

"He's not in mine either, I think whoever bit him is the same person who bit you."

"You think, you mean you didn't follow him around and interrogate him too?" I knew I didn't like him.

"He was bit recently, I'm not even sure he knows what he is yet. And that's not the worst part." Derek's lips turned down and his eyes were dark.

"I'll bite, how is that not the worst part?"

"I thought I knew who bit you, figured she had bit Scott too, but the police ID'ed the body, it was my sister, who was an alpha. That means there is a new alpha, who bit you and Scott, and I have no idea who it is. I need to find Scott, explain things to him, before he kills someone."

I looked around, but nobody was paying attention to us, to the disturbing turn our conversation had taken.

"Elizabeth, your tables up."

"Thanks Debby."

I took the food over and made sure they didn't need any refills, they hardly noticed that I was there.

When I got back Derek had put a $20 on the counter and was getting ready to leave.

"I'm going to find Scott. You coming?"

"I don't get off till 11. I might be able to help you though. Lydia Martin is having a party tonight, I'm pretty sure Scott is going." I grabbed a napkin and scribbled my number. "Call me if you don't find him by 11."

He looks at me for a second and nods as he grabs the napkin.

* * *

I grab at my phone and press the talk button. "What. Do. You. Want." I growl out.

"We've got another problem. There are hunters in Beacon Hills."

2:00 shines out from my alarm clock, I do not want to deal with this right now.

"Did they kill Scott?"

"No, but-"

"Did they seriously injury you or Scott?"

"No, they hit Scott with and arrow but he's fine. Look-"

"I don't care. I'm going back to bed, I'll call you tomorrow."

"No, I need -"

Click.

* * *

Adding new alarm clock to my shopping list, I crawl out of bed and start getting ready. I pull out my phone after I'm ready and debate calling Derek. It sounded important what he had to say last night but on the other hand, he was probably sleeping.

"What." guess he enjoys getting woken up about as much as I do.

"Sorry I woke you." not really. "Why did you call last night, I don't really remember all of it. Something about hunting?"

He sighed. "There are hunters in Beacon Hills. Werewolf hunters. And they know there are at least two of us."

"Shit, do you know who they are?"  
"It's the Argent family. They have a long history of hunting."

"Does Scott know about me?"

"No, why?"

"Let's keep it that way. The fewer people that know the better. And yes this is to save my own ass as much as it is to keep the element of surprise."

"No, you're right, I don't know how much Allison knows but Scott is close to her, I don't know what he will tell her. We need to keep an eye on him, the full moon is this weekend and he isn't ready, nowhere near ready."

"Last night you said you needed to talk to him before he killed someone and the other night you asked if I had

Killed anyone. Why?"

"When you first became a werewolf, your first full moon, did you feel any bloodlust? Any anger, the kind of anger that makes you want attack anything that moves?"

"…No…did you?"

"I was born a werewolf so it is different, not as strong, but yeah, I wanted kill my own uncle. And when a person is bit he is stronger, when he turns, he will kill his best friend, his own brother. It gets easier, you learn to control it." a pause then "I have no idea why you didn't get it."

"Maybe it's because of my sunny disposition. Do you think Scott will have it?"

"Oh yea, I saw it last night. Keep an eye on him, especially during lacrosse."

"Ok, wait, what time is it?" I looked at my phone, "Shit, I'm going to be late, I gotta go, bye."

Click.

* * *

Derek was right, Scott was dangerous. I watched Stiles lead him off of the lacrosse field and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Nope, nobody but me and Derek, I'm going to have to talk to him about creeping around. Just as I was about to look away he made eye contact and I could hear him telling me to keep an eye on Scott.

"He's not my responsibility.'' I muttered quietly enough that none of the other players would hear, no that they are paying any attention.

* * *

I love running. Seriously, nothing is better than racing through the woods, music turned up, no one around to talk to. Its heaven. I can even almost ignore the fact that the sun is only just coming up. Almost. I was getting close to Derek's house, maybe I should run by and yell just loud enough to wake him up. I should probably forgive him for waking me up the other night. I still hadn't made up my mind about waking up Derek when I heard people, a good number of people actually. I moved closer, staying hidden behind the tree line, and watched Sheriff lead Derek into his cruiser. What the He-E- double-toothpicks, is going on? I watching Stiles climb into the passenger seat of the cruiser.

"Ok, just so you know, I am not afraid of you." bullshit.

"Alright, so, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed-she was a werewolf. She was a different kind though, wasn't she? I mean could turn into an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" turning into a full wolf? I wonder I if how that happens. Do you have to be an alpha? That would be so cool.

Derek finally responded but he didn't answer Stiles' questions. "Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're going to do huh? Keep cheering him on? I can't keep him from playing, but you can." He paused, drama queen, "and trust me, you'll want to." dun dun dun.

I watched Sheriff pull Stiles out of the car and start questioning him then turned my attention back to Derek. "Stop Scott from playing."

I looked at him but he was staring through the windshield of the cruiser. Who me? Scott had his eyes glued on the Sheriff and Stiles, his head turned slightly to hear better even though it was a pointless gesture. When I glanced back at Derek, he was staring right at me but looked away as soon as I met his eyes. Guess he did mean me.

How am I supposed to stop from playing the lacrosse game when he is first line? I could accidentally push him down a flight of stairs and hope he breaks something. No he's a werewolf now, he would just heal. I could kidnap him. Hmm. I could definitely kidnap him. He'd be easy to knock out, then I just have to tie him to a tree somewhere in the middle of the woods. He'd break free easy enough but by the time he got to the game it would be too late. Heck, even if he makes it before the end of the game, no way coach will let him play if he's late. This could actually work.

Wait…where is he? And where did Stiles go? I closed my eyes and listened for the Jeep. There. I ran, listening to it drive further away. Shit. No, it stopped, today might actually work out for me. I didn't catch up to them until Stiles pulled into his parking spot at home and that is when I realized Scott wasn't in the car. Maybe I'll just kill him and then I won't have to deal with his idiocy.

* * *

"I wanna play! I wanna be on the team. I wanna go out with Allison. I want a semi-freaking normal life. Do you get that? "Poor baby. Maybe you should consider not playing tonight and learn how to control your werewolf side and then work on a normal life.

"I get it. Just try not to worry too much while you're out there, okay? Or get too angry. "Good advice Stiles.

"I got it."

"Or stressed."

"I got it."

"Don't think about Allison being in the stands. Or that her father's trying to kill you. Or that Derek's trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone. If a hunter doesn't kill you first- I'm sorry. I'll stop. Good luck." and you just went from helpful to making it worse.

That asshole is so cheating. Not that I haven't used a little werewolf speed or thrown the ball just a little harder than I should have but damn Scott, he just put a hole through the goalie's stick. Could you try to be more obvious in front of your girlfriend's hunter family? Dumbass.

We won! Not surprising with two werewolves on the team but still, we won! Everyone is cheering, trying to reach the players, good a time as any to slip away.

"You didn't stop him from playing." Hello to you too.

"And he didn't rip anyone's throat out. I'd say it went pretty well." except for the hole in the goalie's stick, win some lose some. "I see you were released from prison, though apparently time in the big house didn't change you." cue glare.

"He could have killed someone."  
"But he didn't. And quit glaring at me like I did something wrong. I didn't bite his whiny little ass, I never said I would teach him to control the shift, and I sure as hell never agreed to be his babysitter. He is not my responsibility. In fact, I hope he screws up, I hope that he catches someone's attention, and gets into some kind of trouble just so the alpha will come and save him and then you can kill him and then we can all go back to happy lives like he was never here."

"You think that's how it's going to happen you're wrong. When the alpha shows up, he's going to kill people and he is going to try and make you and Scott kill with him. I don't even know if I can kill him. He is stronger, faster, and much more dangerous than any of us. So we need to work together. We need to look out for each other and keep each other out of trouble."

"You mean like Scott did when he got you arrested? Or how you were looking out for him when he attacked Stiles in the locker room? You really want me to trust a guy who the only thing I know about him is that he is a werewolf and who has no more of an idea of what he's doing than I do?

"Yes. You need to trust me. I do know what I am doing. Wolves are stronger in a pack and not just strength in numbers. We are stronger, faster, and more deadly when we work together. So we are going to the alpha down together. All three of us."

* * *

Please review! And I'll try to work on my writing skills in the mean time


	3. pack mentality

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters, just my OC.

Sorry I took a while to update, I've been really tired lately. Please review! Any and all feedback is welcome and wanted!

On to the story, enjoy!

* * *

I stumble as I hear a bullet whiz by my ear. '_That was a bit close for comfort_" I think as I regain my balance and start running faster. Looking back is a waste of time, I can't see anyone there but I can hear them crashing through the woods after me. I should have listened to Derek. If I wasn't so stubborn maybe I wouldn't be in this mess. I look back again and see red eyes glaring out of the fog at me, getting closer. '_Shit!_' Where's Derek when you need him? He can show up at the diner to bug me at work anytime but when I'm being chased through the woods in my pajamas he is nowhere to be seen. '_Wait, pajamas?'_ j

"Good Morning Beacon Hills. I hope you're ready for a beautiful-"I slam the off button on my new alarm clock, for once grateful for being woken up. I definitely need to talk to Derek. I climb out of bed and walk over to the kitchenette portion of the room to make myself a cup of tea, hopefully that will calm my nerves.

* * *

No amount of tea is going to make the scene I walk into at school okay. It looks a roman coliseum battle! Oh my god, the smell, I think I'm going to be sick. I rush into the building and try to get the sight of the bus out of my head.

"Students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the accident of last night in one of our bus. While the police tries to determinate what happened, classes will proceed as usual. Thank you." Seriously, the school is literally a crime scene and we still have to sit through classes?

My thoughts of using first period study hall to nap vanish, I need to figure out what happened. Now.

"Or an animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something..." There's Stiles, and where Stiles is,

"And did what?" Scott is.

"Eat it..."

"Raw?" okay, first you think that all that blood came from a little bunny rabbit and second, you is that really your biggest concern right now Scott? Why couldn't the alpha bite someone else?

"No, you cooked it in a little werewolf oven! I don't know, you don't want or can't remember anything!" Oh god, did Scott really do that? Is that what Derek meant he said Scott was dangerous?

"Mister Stilinski! If that's your idea of a quiet whisper, you mind want to put your earphones out in a while! I think you and mister McCall would benefit for a little distance, yes?" Apparently I'm not the only one who can hear them.

"No..." I think you can handle a class period on the opposite end of the class from your boyfriend Stiles.

A few minutes later I jump when I hear a scream. Doesn't look like anybody noticed but I need to be more careful. I close my eyes and try to focus.

"What kind of animal would even come this far into town?"

"I don't know but it must be rabid or something, I don't know how that guy is still alive."

*sigh* doesn't look like the paramedics are going to be very helpful.

Sneaking a glance at Coach to make sure he isn't paying attention, I pull out my phone, find Derek's number, and shoot off a quick text.

"What the hell happened last night?"

Derek's name flashes on my caller id and I hit ignore.

"Call me." And here I wanted to avoid the werewolf drama.

"Excuse me, Coach? May I use the restroom?" he looks up from the Garfield cartoon he's reading in the newspaper, probably checking to make sure I'm not one the kids he has to worry about not coming back to class.

"Yeah, take the pass."

After checking that no one else is in the bathroom, I call Derek back.

"What took so long?" Good morning to you too.

"I'm in school, we aren't exactly allowed to make phone calls during class. Be quick, I don't know if someone else is going to come in here."

"What do you mean what happened last night. Did you attack someone?"

"No, but I think Scott might have. When I got to school the paramedics were putting one of the bus drivers into an ambulance and his bus looks like the first 5 minutes of an episode of 'Supernatural'."

"Of what? Never mind, why do you think Scott did it?"

"Because he was talking to Stiles, he sounded like he didn't know he did it but he thinks he did. I didn't get much of the conversation but I don't know why he would think he did that. It was so terrible and there was so much blood and"

"Calm down. I'll look into it, just don't do anything to draw attention to yourself."

"You think I did this?" No way, not a chance, I did not hurt anyone!

"No, but there are hunters in town, we don't want to risk them thinking it was you because you were snooping around a crime scene."

"I've seen enough of that bus to last a life time. Let me know what you find out. I have to get back to class."  
"Be careful."  
Click. Awe, he does care.

* * *

I spend the rest of the day thinking about what Derek said and realize that, while I might be able to control myself and the wolfy characteristics, I can't fight. I'm athletic, sure, but I've never thrown a punch, not with the intention of actually hurting someone. The hunters may not know about me yet but there is no way I'm going to be able to stay hidden forever. If Allison doesn't know about werewolves yet, she will soon and I doubt Scott can keep a secret. And Derek wants to hunt down the alpha. Taking him down won't be easy.

I need to learn how to fight. Soon.

"Derek, I know you're in there. I need to talk to you." Ok, so maybe I was a little creeped out at the thought of going into the burned out remains of the Hale House. I came right after school, not bothering to drop my stuff off at home.

He opened the door and watched me walk up the steps. I hugged my arms to myself, I hated asking for help.

"I thought you need to talk?" okay, lose the attitude.

"Can you teach me how to fight?" I looked at him hopefully, he actually looked surprised.

"Why do want me to teach you how to fight?"

"Thought that would be obvious. I'm werewolf, technically an omega, in a town with a family of hunters, an alpha that either doesn't know I exist or is going to try to kill me, and two other wolves, one of which who plans on dating the daughter of the said family of hunters. Eventually, I'm going to need to know how to fight. I'd rather learn now than in the middle of some huge battle when the hunters have guns or the alpha is chasing me through the woods."

He looked at me and nodded. "Okay, I'll teach you." I smiled, "but it won't be easy, and it will hurt." He's going to enjoy this.

He looked up suddenly and then I heard it too, a car was coming towards the house. He pulled me in and I realized he probably didn't get many visitors and even fewer friendly ones. We moved upstairs and he motioned me to stay back from the windows as he did the opposite and moved a curtain aside slightly. I focused on what was being said outside.

"It looks pretty desert, there, you want me to go inside?" The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place it.

"Yes, it's the county propriety. We have to make sure is that it's empty." That voice sounded weird, then I realized it was a police officer and he using the cruiser's radio.

"I... I don't think anyone's home..." chicken.

"For the love of god, go inside and see if everyone's in there!" Hehe, chicken's getting yelled at.

"Copy that..." I looked at Derek, if we got caught in here, we'd get in trouble, especially since they already arrested him for murder.

He was focused on something outside though. Suddenly the police dog started barking. It sounded like it was going crazy. What the heck?! I heard the car pull away and looked at Derek, about to ask him how he did that but he motioned me to stay quiet. What now?

"I know you can hear me. I need your help." Looks like I'm not the only one who needs a teacher.

"Wait here" Derek whispers quietly enough that I barley heard him.

"Okay... I know I was a part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced being here to the hunters, I also... don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about... someone. But someone else got hurt. And it seems like a part of the dream actually happened." I didn't hear an apology in there.

"You think you attacked the driver?" he actually sounds surprised, maybe he should try acting.

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No."

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?" Well if you learned how to control yourself...

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes." Could you stop trying to be badass and give more than one word answers?

"Am I gonna kill someone?"

"Probably." Now you're just being a dick. I stopped listening and looked around the room I was in. Like the rest of the house it was burned to a crisp but it had new sheets on the bed and I could see a duffle bag under the bed. Was Derek really living here?

"You can come back down, he's gone." Just when I was finally building up the nerve to snoop. Damn. He's waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me and there is something about him standing there that makes me not want to go down.

"Ready to start training?" He asks with a grin when I reach the bottom. I look at him and punches me hard enough to send me flying back into the wall.

"What the hell?!"

"You want to learn how to fight, this is your first lesson. Get up."

'_He is nuts._" I think as I get up, '_Then again, so am I.'_ I grin and rush at him.

I crawl into bed after a nice hot shower. Derek enjoyed beating the crap out of me way too much. I don't have any cuts or bruises, my werewolf healing took care of that, but just thinking about the pounding I took makes me ache.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm still trying to work on less dialogue and more action-y stuff. I'm trying to stick to canon as much as I can. I think things are going to be more interesting once Scott learns about Elizabeth, there will be more interactions and less eavesdropping.

Also I wanted to clear up ages.

Derek:22

Scott,Stiles,Lydia,ect:16

Allison:17

Elizabeth: 18

okay, that's all from me tonight! Please Review!


End file.
